Relativity V2
by BlakDawn
Summary: complete revamp, will use old hero OC's contact me for removal if desired, Beta wanted.
1. Chapter 1

X'Hre federation prison ship 'Nebod-Farar'

the Nebod-Farar was located in the Kunedil system, a system of 37 uninhabited planets orbiting a dying sun, with no mineral or planetary resources to speak of the Kunedil system served only one purpose, to hold 300 of the most deranged and dangerous beings that the X'Hre federation ever encountered, due to the danger of the beings held the ship had no weapons or engines, and had over 2000 guards at any time.

230 or so of the beings held where on decks 3-28, these were beings considered safe enough to placed in close proximity to each other, not to say they weren't dangerous but it simply wasn't logistically sane to hold them in separate containment units, beatings were common ,deaths less so, as most were highly resilient to physical damage.

Approximately 70 though were considered so dangerous enough to warrant separate guards and specialised containment units, collectively these 70 had killed over 20 billion lifeforms, all were convicted of mass genocide or similar and all were utterly implacable, in the event of a breach a containment unit could be flooded with highly volatile plasma, vented from the power plants, this would kill all but the most resilient of prisoners in under 10 seconds.

Finally there were five beings considered so dangerous, so powerful, even naming them was a capital offence, together they had killed over 45 billion lifeforms, destroyed well over 40 planets and countless ships, all of them were 'on ice', in actuality they were kept in solid nitrogen, unable to move breath of sleep, kept in an eternal prison, these all had guards numbers in the hundreds, and should any breach the room would be flooded with plasma and then bombarded by the battle cruisers guarding the prison ship.

Our story focuses on the most feared of the five, a being named Relativity, so feared on the ship that even though he was on ice many feared he was just biding his time waiting for the moment to unleash hell.

It was with this in mind that a terrorist group 'Judgement' a highly religious group, fanatical about destroying the X'Hre federation, decided that releasing relativity was the catalyst to there plans

"unknown ship, you have entered federation ship, state you name, intent and send your codes" the voice was that of 38 year old commander Kohanson

"this is the 'Cedug' we are en route to the 'Nebod-Farar' delivering food" this was true, the ship was a refitted third generation carrier used to deliver food to the 'Nebod-Farar' "sending the codes now" he pressed button and the carrier gave the battlecruiser the information it needed, with the code received and verified the commander relaxed visibly

"welcome back, proceed to bay 4"

"we have explicit orders to unload at bay 8, form the high commander himself" the commander grimaced, trust the high commander to make his life a misery

"ok, proceed to bay 8" the terrorists turned off the radio with a sigh, that was the difficult part out of the way. The helmsman switched to auto-pilot and they all starting putting on their HEV mark 9 suits and various weapons.

About 5 minutes later they landed in bay 8, as expected there was no military presence, so the set off a EMP and then killed the engineers, the hacker then went to the console and simply pulled out the wiring,m gutting the machine. With that done they opened the door and hurried out.

They had compiled a map from bay 8 to Relativity's containment unit, so it only took them 3 minutes to reach, of course it was locked, but the door stood no chance against their quantum charges, as it flew open, killing the 3 guards of duty and disorientating the others, the terrorists rushed in a killed all of them, ensuring the alarm wasn't raised, the terrorists spread out and around the room, which gave them a chance to inspect it. It was incredibly sparse, the floor was solid metal plates, except around relativity's pod where it was metal grille, the walls were again plate metal, as was the ceiling. around the edge were several computers all showing various vital statistics and monitoring the conditions. The hacker quickly loaded his virus, which over-rode the password and biometrics protection, he then started releasing the pod, the men gathered around the pod, weapons raised. The release procedure took time but eventually the door was pulled up and the rapidly liquefying nitrogen went through the metal grille, though the steam the men couldn't see anything until it cleared, a boy, looking barely older than 16 stood wide awake and watching them. the leader approached and the men tightened their grips on their weapons

"I represent Judgement, the group that has just rescued you" the boy only nodded airily taking in the room and the men

"you will come with us" the boy's gaze snapped back to the leader he tilted his head slightly and then shook his head

"you will obey or we will kill you" the boy shrugged and vanished, they all looked around in confusion, though it wasn't enough within seconds they all lay dead, Relativity came to a dad stop at the door, considering h next course of action before blurring out of sight, just second later a fire team rounded the corner and raced into the room, they surveyed the dead men and the unlocked pod before the leader raised his radio

"we have A2 6R, relativity has escaped, repeat we have A2 6R, relativity has escaped" just as he put it back the red alert was sounded.

Whenever possible British/American military terms are used eg fire team.


	2. Chapter 2

Relativity V2 chapter 2

contrary to popular belief, relativity was not a stupid man, many would go on killing sprees, confident they could overcome any obstacle in their way, but not him, he had a job to do, and he was currently compiling a list of people that could stop him, some were obvious and some weren't, some would be simple to kill others wouldn't be, the simplest would be the green laturn's, so confident and so ignorant of the universe, he would have fun killing them, watching hem burn and scream and beg...oh yes, he would have fun, but first how to get to them, he knew that simply appearing was out of the question, he needed to start with a bang, not a whimper, he needed the public's attention, he needed a bit of fear, of course there was only one way he could do that, steal a space ship, one that was big and brash, the 'Oblivion' would be perfect, big, a planet crusher and best of all, it was from the X'Hre federation, what better way to start.

He was currently in the Sarum System, a small band of planets that straddled the boundaries of the X'Hre federation and the Tameraean Empire as an independent system, very close to the all important main Fleet shipyards, where the Oblivion was being tested. Relativity smiled, for all of his power the Oblivion would be even better.

The tower

"I'm gonna win"

"oh yeah, grass stain, and when was the last time you won?" cyborg made an exaggerated thinking poise, stroking his chin " oh yeah, never. your going down" they both raced to the controllers, since mega-monkey extreme! 6 was already in the game-station cyborg flicked it on and they both settled down for several hours of gaming.

However just five minutes into the game they were interrupted by an alert.

"Beastboy, Cyborg, Slade bots, 34th street hurry" was all that was said before the communicators went dead, they both looked at each other, Raven was still on the roof so while cyborg commed her to inform her of the situation Beastboy took off the support Robin until the heavier titans raven and cyborg could appear, even in death Joker Junior had a sense of humour, twisted deranged and murderous humour, but humour none the less, Starfire was the titans main power house, a good variety of powers no weakness to speak of, she could fly, survive in hostile environments, was virtually indestructible and had incredibly powerful attacks both at range and at close quarters, her loss had changed the team in more ways than one, tactically they had to adapt to not having her as general support, but on an emotional level she was the catalyst of the team, her bubbly energy and constant enthusiasm made it easy for her to connect to people and draw them out of their shells, the team felt it, some more than others, Raven was more and more reclusive as time went by, Robin became more and more obsessed by Slade and the villains in Jump, Cyborg felt the loss keenly, as she had been a budding engineer, willing to lend him a hand when he upgraded his engine, even Beastboy, normally so happy became, if not sad then duller, more impasse than ever before, everyone, titans included knew of the changes, but somehow it felt wrong to fill the gap with a new member.

As Beastboy flew to the battleground he could imagine Starfire flying right next to him, smiling and talking to him, it felt lonely up their without anyone else, but he had a job to do, and even if he didn't know the entirety of jump city, thanks to robin, it would have been easy to find 34th street, just look for the big explosions and your done, he flew in closer and saw robin surrounded by Slade bots, but not the old design these had been redesigned, the traditional black and silver finish had been replaced with pure black coat and a small white star on the chest, they surrounded robin, while he fought them off, but it seemed like Beastboy had arrived just in time,as robin seemed to be tiring, the amount of destroyed Slade bots was a testament to this, so Beastboy transformed into a brachiosaurus, one of the massive plant eating dinosaurs that stood 20 metres high, sweeping his whip like tail around he easily hit four Slade bots into the side of a bank, to his left around 10 Slade bots remained, but just before he could hit them one of the group was grabbed by black energy and was lifted away, and the others were hit by a car, destroying them instantly. After checking the area he reverted back to his normal form and watched as robin took a small black device from his utility belt and attach it to the struggling bot, it shut down almost instantly, robin then turned to raven

"raven, can you get this back to the tower, we need to look at it and see what we can find out about it" raven nodded and closed her eyes for a second before the familiar raven pattern swallowed her and the robot, leaving Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy in the swathes of destruction created, Cyborg went first, to inspect the Slade bot, while Beastboy and Robin stayed behind to help with clean-up and rescue trapped or injured civilians.

The process took about half an hour, by which time they were both starving, so they commed Cyborg and Raven before heading off to their usual pizzeria, a small place called benny's, the owner, called Benny, took great pride in the fact that the world famous teen titan's visited his shop repeatedly and wasn't above using them as part of his advertising, before long they had ordered a mushroom pizza for Raven, a meat feast for cyborg, a vegetarian sizzler for Beastboy and a pepperoni pizza for Robin.

Before they knew it they had arrive back at the tower and everyone eagerly dived into their respective pizzas, munching away in front of the TV, which was showing some sort of Quiz show called Eggheads, an import show from England, though nobody spared it a second thought. By the end they were all feeling full, and they could all relax, except robin who was raring to go

"Cyborg, did you complete the inspection of the Slade bot" in cyborgs post eating rest he merely groaned before talking

"it's on your computer entire analysis and walk through of what I found" Robin nodded and all but ran out of the room, but managed to hear cyborg talking

"he needs to lighten up, I swear"

Robin stumbled into his room, his body reminding him that he needed some sleep, but he soldiered on, and switched on his computer, the bio-metric scanner logging him on immediately, as promised the report was waiting in his mail box, a self contained .SAR file, which he opened.

What he saw shocked him, the computer had individual combat files to combat every titan and every possible combination of titan, the chassis had been completely rebuilt, improving handling and energy efficiency, aside from the body work the entire bot had been completely rebuilt from the ground up, worryingly it also featured mounts for heavy weaponry, such as a flechette cannon, or even a javelin missile launcher, before he could write his own analysis he felt his eyes closing, and for the first time in two days he let sleep overtake him.

AN just a quick note I am currently looking for a beta (Only for this story though).

Thanks to StormyNightengale for your review.

.SAR stands for Standard Analysis Report.


	3. Chapter 3

Relativity V2 3

"your going to work yourself to death" robin woke with a start, looking around wildly, he was in the medical bay, hooked up to various machines, each giving readouts and updates, to his left sat raven, she sat perfectly straight, a by-product of her intense training on Azarath, she wasn't looking at him, but at the monitor

"if we hadn't gotten to you in time you could have suffered organ damage or organ failure, maybe even death the report says you haven't been eating properly and you have been training intensively, why robin, what's driving you, it isn't healthy what ever the issue is we need to sort it out" Robin mumbled something that she didn't quite catch, but she knew what he said

"Joker Junior?" she guessed, he only nodded in response

"Robin ,you know as well as I do that he's in cold storage, he can't get out" again he nodded

"robin, I like to think your intelligent, you know that he can't get out, so that can't be the reason, what is it" she hated bringing up Starfire but this had gone on long enough "is it Starfire?" Robin flinched at the name "I hate bringing it up robin, but she wouldn't want you to become like this, and you know it"

"how can you say that? HOW CAN YOU?" he began quietly but his volume rapidly increased until he was shouting, Raven kept her impassive mask on, but sighed appearing at least 20 years older than she was

"Robin, as the second in command, I believe you to be unfit for duty, you are given as much leave as is necessary" her voice kept it's monotone "I have called a psychologist, you'll be having regular visits for as long as necessary" she got up, struggling not to cry at the broken image of their fearless leader, lying broken on the bed, barely able to speak.

Once she left the room robin finally broke down completely and for the first time in almost 3 years cried.

Relativity appeared out of nowhere, his teleport wasn't anything flashy, one second it was empty space and the next he inhabited it, he appeared on the bridge, no need for theatrics, and using his basic knowledge of the computer system activated the internal defences setting it to shoot to kill all lifeforms, of course this included him, so he quickly destroyed the defences on the bridge. Ten seconds later the computer confirmed the destruction of 15'495 lifeforms, with that done he deactivated the defences and engaged hyperspace for secondary intergalactic transmitter 001-002-002.


	4. Chapter 5

I don't usually dedicate chapters but I simply have to dedicate this to Stormynightengale, who has been really encouraging and helped me in both this version and the previous, Thanks from the bottom of my heart

Relativity V2 4

XFN 'Oblivion'

Relativity looked at the small outpost, little more than a small station and few wings of fighters, he brought it forward and aimed his anti-strike craft missiles, he allowed himself a smile before allowing them to fly, watching as the fighters went into evasive manoeuvres to try and avoid the fragmenting missiles was all but useless and within seconds the entire group of strike craft was destroyed, confident of little to no retaliation he moved the vast ship into range and initiated one of it's special features, a communication dampener, that effectively stopped the station form calling for help, with that done he selected the main cannon, and fired watching with glee as the massive frontal cannon charged and then released a beam of energy ,which struck the station and destroyed it in mere moments.

With that done he had to plan his next move, attacking the Green lanterns would be counter intuitive, but the UGN would be a ripe target and almost certainly in session. With that he in-putted the co-ordinates and engaged hyper-space

the Tower

"What's up with robin?" cyborg asked as Raven walked back into the main room, she only shrugged

"hard to tell, Joker Junior is one cause but Starfire is definitely causing problems, I've got a psychologist coming in next week and until he's better he been placed on indefinite leave, which means two things, one I'm in charge and two we need two more titans" they all nodded, as painful as it sounded they were crime fighting super-heroes and they couldn't do that properly if they only had three members.

That night they all sat down to choose two new members, and acceptance permitting, getting them to the tower and integrated within the week, they had three piles, the first was honorary titans, the second were other teenage super-heroes they knew but weren't titans and the final were any teenage super-heroes that weren't in the first two piles. They considered the first pile first and immediately they found on of their choices, Argent was a capable ranged support and while she lacked the ability to fly her general purpose power made up for it, it was the second titan, melee specialist, that caused headaches, Panther lacked the agility and speed that made Robin an excellent distraction for the 'heavier' titans to arrive, Gnarrk and Kole were again excellent melee fighters but neither wished to leave the forest and Gnarrk would have issues with modern society and fitting in, which meant they had to turn to non titan super-heroes, and found the perfect candidate in Bullet witch, though she had no training her shotgun meant she could engage more targets and provide her with a melee weapon if needed

S.T.A.R. Labs, jump division, military technologies

the man stared the specifications for about five minutes, trying to take in the absurdity of the task

"so let me get this straight" his voice was young but spoke of a chain smoking habit "you want me to design, build and test a multi-purpose fighter craft that can mount all of these" he gestured at the massive list "weapons, fly in both space and in atmosphere, go at least twice the speed of sound, go for one and a half days without refuelling, weight less than 3.5 tonnes and cost less than 750 million a pop" he laughed quietly "you're of your rocker"

"I assure you I am not 'of my rocker' I want a prototype built and ready in 12 months" the man sighed

"of course sir" the man terminated the connection and sat down, waiting for the calm meditative state he worked best in.


	5. the villains

The OC villains so far

Mr Doubt by Blakdawn

Falcon by Dianna Phantom27

Hypno Heart by El' Caliente

Reminisce by Strmynightengale

thanks to them for letting me use there OC's

so please please please submit OC villains, no matter how outlandish they are.

on a different note I am looking for a beta, if your interested send me a PM

Blakdawn


	6. Chapter 7

Relativity V2 5

the call went out to both Argent and Bullet Witch the next day, Argent was easy enough to find and convince as she still had her titan communicator, she would be on the next plane from New Zealand to Jump city international, Bullet Witch was more difficult to find, though they knew she operated in an around Detroit finding her would be like finding a haystack in a needle, eventually Raven teleported to Detroit and searched with her mind, as each mind was unique, much like DNA or fingerprints the feeling from a mind can be used to identify anybody and while it took time, as she had never felt Bullet Witch's mind but eventually she found her at a local café.

Five minutes later she walked into the run down Café. Ignoring the uneasy looks many of the patrons had when they saw a known super-hero walk into the café, she walked to the counter and ordered a coffee, not to her taste, but she found that American's did much better coffee's than tea's, once she got it she settled down next to Bullet Witch, getting her first good look at her, she was about her height, maybe half an inch shorter, she was fairly thin, not anorexic but thinner than she expected, she was also a walking, talking western Cliché, from the cowboy boots to the lashings of leather, she just screamed 1950's cowboy, she was also looking at Raven, as she didn't wear normal clothes either, for earth, that is her leotard and cloak were, while unorthodox, traditional garb for Azarathian healers.

"are you Bullet Witch?"

"yeah" her accent spoke of her Redneck heritage, she continued inspecting Raven for a few seconds

"so, you want me on the titans"

"we are looking for a temporary replacement for robin, who is on medical leave" the girl nodded finally returning to her coffee, she took a large gulp before answering

"sounds like fun, when do I start?" Raven sighed in relief, she was thankful she didn't have to convince her

"as soon as possible" the girl nodded and finished her coffee

"well come on, I gotta get packin'" raven sighed and left her un-drunk coffee and some money on the table, she then followed the excited girl out of the café and towards a small tenement.

Bullet Witch lived on the 6th floor, inside it was small but perfectly formed, though lacking any modern equipment such as a computer, Raven sat down on the couch while Bullet Witch went around her apartment collecting everything she might need, from clothes to various pictures.

After half an hour she was ready, the two suitcases were filled to the brim, and she clasped her all important Shotgun in her hands, raven got up and mentally prepared herself for teleporting back to the tower, she put her hand on Bullet Witch's left shoulder while Bullet witch grabbed her suitcases, in a flash of white they disappeared.

They arrived in the towers main room with another flash, Raven had experienced this before and wasn't as affected as Bullet Witch, who was dizzy from the teleport, and took a second to get her footing

"is it always like that?"

"you get used to it" before they could do anything Raven's communicator went off, she opened it to reveal Cyborgs tired face

"Hypno Heart, near the Bank of America, she's destroying us" Raven nodded in understanding and grabbed Bullet Witch, without a second thought she teleported them both to the Bank of America building.

Out side of the Building civilians had already run in terror, while blast marks and upturned cars marked Cyborgs sonic cannon in action. the fight was about 30 feet from them with Hypno heart and around 10 men attacking Cyborg and Beastboy, both of whom were unwilling to attack civilians but were unable to get close enough to Hypno Heart to stop her, Raven turned to Bullet Witch

"I'll distract them, you get in close and attack Hypno Heart" Bullet Witch nodded, holding her shotgun ready, raven floated into the air, wishing she could contact Cyborg and Beastboy, but if she did she ran the risk of distracting them, so she quickly summoned some darts of black energy, which she threw at the controlled men, they all immediately looked for the source of the attac, as did Hypno Heart, so they didn't notice Bullet witch sneaking around the back, and when they did it was to late, Bullet witch hefted her shotgun like a club, not trusting herself to not kill either Hypno Heart or the men if she fired, and kncoked Hypno Heart out, the men stopped fighting, and collapsed, Raven checked on them and found they were only sleeping

_it's alright, they're only sleeping _she mentally projected to the other titans.

While the police arrived Cyborg and Beastboy were introduced Bullet Witch, who mumbled that it was no big deal, eventually he police arrived and took Hypno Heart back to Jump City Penitentiary. With that done they decided to return to the tower, as it was only 3 in the afternoon, and none of them were feeling particularly hungry, so Cyborg got the T-car, once everyone was in they roared off down the road, back to the tower.

JFK international airport

the man arrived looking flustered, clutching a single plastic wallet he made his way to a little check-in, right at the opposite end to the entrance he had come through. The check-in was for private jets chartered by S.T.A.R. Labs, and a s such was rarely manned, today it was manned by a middle aged man, who looked out of place with his cleaner outfit, the man handed in his passport, his pass and the letter, the man looked at them all closely before nodding giving them back.

As this was a private chartered jet, most check-in rules didn't apply and he found himself on the luxuriously appointed jet, but he ignored the extravagant surroundings in favour of the five drawing's he had made just the night before, all of them met the specifications except for cost, all but the 3rd cost over 900 million dollars, which was why he had been granted special access to S.T.A.R. Labs SETCF 01.

XFN 'Oblivion'

the Oblivion waited patiently, just outside the sensory range of the massive United Galactic Nations administration station, in front of him were three small expeditionary fleets, provided for by three galactic powers, and while Relativity had no doubt about the Oblivions capability at attacking an destroying the installation it was a one trick pony, with very few weapons other than a few mass drivers and anti-strike craft missiles, so he had to be quick, he watched as the second fleet began to hyperspace, giving them a few minutes to relax and then fired the massive central weapon, watching as the beam tore through the building and several frigates, the comoputer then executed an automated hyperspace to pre-set co-ordinates. The Morien second shipyards, inside the Banded wastelands.


	7. Chapter 8

Relativity V2 chapter 6

ETCA (Extra-terrestrial Communication's Array)

"sir, we have a message, for the UN and the watchtower" the man reported to his superior, Dr Harold Mason

"from?"

"the X'Hre federation" the Doctor frowned, his thin, neatly trimmed eye brows forming a shallow V across his forehead

"when did this message arrive?"

"3 minutes ago, sir" he nodded

"well send it out, we don't have all day"

"of course sir"

titan's tower

"team, we've got trouble, Dealer's up to his old tricks, the new casino" Raven's cold voice spread throughout the tower, finding the other titan's, now including Argent, who had arrived only the night before, all stopped what they were doing and made there way to the garage, or, in Beastboy's case, to the roof, they were all as ready as they could be, though the lack of Robin shouting orders was a bit disconcerting

the casino

Beastboy arrived first and was shocked at the damage, almost the entire front of the building had been destroyed, the stench of plastic explosives was heavy in the air, and a trail of destruction, ran form the front across the street, then he spotted raven, still battling the Dealer, but the sheen of sweat gave him cause for concern, he looked around trying to find the Dealer, he quickly spotted the mad man, laughing as he dodged Raven's attacks, all the while spinning his deck of card's around his hands, Beastboy flew behind Dealer before turning into his T-Rex form, the Dealer didn't notice him, as he was so embroiled in dodging raven's attacks, but just as he was about to attack the Dealer dodged a car, which hit him head on, sending Beastboy flying back, then the dealer looked back and spotted Beastboy, he looked at him for a second before returning his attention to Raven

"Damn...I'm good" this only caused her to growl and launch a renewed assault, which he dodged again and again, she was tiring and they both knew it, but she had to hope the rest of the team would arrive before she collapsed, unfortunately she was so tired she could barely hover, with a gasp she collapsed, her eyes barely open, but she saw, with perfect clarity the Dealer walk over still playing with his cards, then she noticed the cloud of cards become less and less, until only five cards remained, she recognised it as a hand in poker, the infamous 'Dead Man's Hand', then he spun the cards around, until they became a blur and out of the blur came a knife. Her world stopped, her vision became black and white, pulsing as it did so, and then nothing

"oh no you don't" the Dealer only had time to glance to his right before being caught by the sonic blast, hurling him into the wall, for all his power's of probability manipulation he was a study as a a matchstick, even so he got back up unsteadily, his cards all around him, surrounding him were the titan's, Argent summoned a cage of red energy, and then he dropped unceremoniously to the ground, being blasted into a wall was not a pleasant experience and one which had effectively knocked him out.

"booyah!" Cyborg's voice echoed in the street, reinforcing the utter silence, then he turned his attention to Raven, who was still lying on the ground

"oh god...Rae! What'd he do to you" they all ran over inspecting her shivering form, Cyborg gingerly checked her for injuries, thankful when he couldn't find any

"She's just exhausted I think, I'll put her in the Car and get her to the medical bay, I want to make sure" the rest of them nodded, and Cyborg was about to move Raven when he noticed something

"hey, where's Beastboy?" they all looked around for his distinctive Emerald green skin, seconds later Bullet Witch saw him

"he's over there" she pointed to a small pile of rubble, when she reached it she saw his tattered uniform and various injuries

"he doesn't look so good, it's like he crashed into the wall" by this time Cyborg had arrived, having put Raven into the car, he frowned for a second

"looks like he broke him arm" carefully he lifted Beastboy, careful not to disturb the arm, which could cause the bones to move even more out of position, which could mean even more time of the team.

XFN 'Juggernaut', 3rd expeditionary fleet flagship

"sir, we have an inbound message from the Watchtower, concerning relativity" the 2nd rank commander, Commander Lohren merely nodded at the soldier

"play it" the soldier nodded and within seconds the video played

"I am Joanna Coxen, current representative of the UN in galactic matters, this message references a message received from your 3rd expeditionary fleet at 16:09 on the 1st of July 2011, message number 1104. the Message is as follows, while the danger of the Entity known as Relativity is very high, we believe, at the present time that Earth is not in considerable danger, as we have no appreciable resources Relativity could want, Extend our thanks and gratitude to your ruling body for informing us of this issue" once the message had ended the commander growled, though he could understand where the UN were coming from as they pointed out they had no resources anybody could imagine Relativity could want.

"your orders, sir?"

"send the message back to fleet command they can handle it from there"

"sir"

XFN 'Oblivion', Morien Shipyards

the shipyards were in disarray, the defending demi-fleet, part of the 4th general, had been obliterated, and all operational shipping had been destroyed, leaving the Oblivion free to destroy the fragile and vital ship construction facilities, which more importantly repaired ships as well, in a single flourish he had crippled the Federation's fleet's considerably, leaving a hole in their defence, giving him just enough room to get past the hyperspace inhibitor fields, so he could continue his journey.


	8. Chapter 9

_Warning: memory overflow at 89.05.93, task terminated to prevent system crash_

the programmer banged his fist next to the keyboard, quickly shutting down some superfluous tasks to free up memory and started back up again, his employer didn't take kindly to problems, neither, for that matter would the guinea pigs when they woke up with half their memories missing. He sighed the computer reporting normal status, he reached for his coffee cup, and picked it up groggily, sending piles of precarious sheets of paper tumbling to the floor, he swilled the remains of the coffee round the bottom before drinking, grimacing at how cold it was, he decided that he needed another. With that objective in mind he realised that a smoke wouldn't do any harm either, so he got up and walked out of the room.

Robin was exhausted, as in beyond any form of stimulant help, his eyes would involuntarily close, his breathing and heart beat were quick and erratic, he was cold and numb, his thoughts sluggish, in his time at the bat-clan his, and batman's, worst enemy was not riddler or penguin or even the joker, it was tiredness, that, and injuries, because while there enemies could rely on super-powers, complete insanity and disregard of wounds, or even flat out immortality they had to rely on there armour and training, which would only delay the inevitable onset of either debilitating problems. As such he decided that some sleep would do him some good, and calm his nerves, which had been frayed lately. He settled down his room was, for once, completely quite, no soft clicking from the independent server, the small lights on the various computer screens were off, even the sea-birds outside the tower were quiet.

His sleep was shallow, colours and sounds melded together, dancing figures in the distance, always that laugh, so close and yet, so far, a figure unmistakeable in her dress, running, hiding but never truly out of sight, or out of mind, he saw raven lifting weights with her breasts, and Beast Boy cartwheeling on her eyeballs. Behind him cyborg seemed to be melting, he turned again everyone was melting, and screaming though he could here no sounds, nothing except his laugh.

Robin woke with a start and found that, instead of a black room it was a dark pink, he shifted slightly, and became even more confused when the bed, instead of groaning let out a shrill

"oh shi...they found us, run for your lives!" he tensed at the sound, moving slowly he got out of bed and crept to the bathroom, hoping that it was all just a nightmare, but when he opened the door the light came on with a heavy sigh, the ventilation system seemed to have developed a Chinese accent and the toilet, when flushed, responded with a snippet of Queen's 'Don't stop me now'. Robin was seriously considering going to hospital, this was not normal, by any means, and he was a superhero.

Thankfully,despite the bed repeatedly saying "Oh shi...they found us, run for your lives!" he settled back down, hoping this was all just a dream or a prank, a very elaborate, almost impossible to execute...this was just a dream.

And then he woke up, and things got worse.

AN sorry about the late update, but I haven't been in a writing mood, so this is as good as I can give.

Very important, if, and when, you review can you put either 1 or 2, this will effect the story dramatically, possibly change the ending as well.

Remember 1 or 2


End file.
